dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Instant Kamehameha
& |similar='Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha Instant Spirit Bomb' }} '''Instant Kamehameha' (瞬間移動かめはめ波)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a combination of the Instant Transmission and Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan form. The technique is known as the Warp Kamehameha in the ''Budokai'' video game series. Overview First, Goku charges up for the Kamehameha up to, "Ka... me... ha... me..." Then, he uses the Instant Transmission to transport in front of the opponent while he is still charging the attack. Finally, saying the final syllable "...ha!", Goku fires the attack against the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. Goku uses this attack during his fight with Perfect Cell. When Goku charges the Instant Kamehameha against Cell, Cell states that it has enough energy to destroy the Earth. The astounding, sheer power put into the blast was powerful enough to literally vaporize the top half of Perfect Cell's body. However, due to having Piccolo's regenerative ability in his cells, Perfect Cell was able to regenerate his torso and continue the fight. Goku later uses this move to defeat Pikkon after figuring out the weakness of his Thunder Flash Attack. However, Goku only appears at Pikkon's side rather than in front of him to blast him off of the stage. Appearances in Video Games Goku uses the Warp Kamehameha during his meteor attack in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, and as one of Super Saiyan Goku's special techniques in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden and the ''Budokai'' series, this attack is not exclusive to Goku's Super Saiyan state, as he can also perform the Warp Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 3 and base forms respectively. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, as well as later games, Kid Buu has his own variation of this attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Cell has this technique as one of his special attack and there is also a variation of this attack called the Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the Instant Kamehameha is almost fully unblockable (it can sometimes be dodged with the proper timing). In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the attack is Super Saiyan Goku's Ultimate Super, and can be dodged (with intricate timing), but not blocked. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, it is one of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Super Attacks. Goku can also use the attack in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. It is called Instant Transmission Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. It is possible to perform a move similar to the Instant Kamehameha in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas; to perform it, the player has the charge a special attack like Galick Gun or Kamehameha, then teleport to the enemy and release it. Trivia *Sean Schemmel, the most well-known English voice actor of Goku, has stated that the scene where Goku uses the Instant Kamehameha against Cell is his favorite scene. Gallery Flyingup.png Kaaaaaa.png|KAAAAA..... Meeeeee.png|MEEE.... HAAAAA.png|HAAAAA..... MEEEEEEEEE.png|MEEEEEE..... TRAN S.png|Goku uses Instant Transmission while the Kamehameha is still in his hand HAAAAAAAA FINAL.png|HAAA!!! Goku delivers the final blow References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Combined Techniques